


Be Still My Heart (‘Cause it’s Freaking Out)

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: The Innerworkings and Awkwardness of Werewolf Dating [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, M/M, Stress, it's hard to ask out the emotionally constipated wolf of your dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been staring at his phone for almost half an hour. Seriously. He’s starting to get a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still My Heart (‘Cause it’s Freaking Out)

Stiles has been staring at his phone for half an hour. Seriously. He’s starting to get a headache. Though these days, with all the fuckery and the werewolf shenanigans, he’s apt to develop a migraine just from existing. Yeah, his life sort of sucks. His phone stares back at him, mocking him, and he lets out a frustrated sigh. Asking someone out shouldn’t be this hard, ever. But it’s Derek, so he can’t really compare this whole mess to normal human dating stuff (not that he has much experience there either). Mainly because Derek’s a werewolf with barely enough social skills to get by, plus he and Derek aren’t dating. He wants them to, though, and so he’s attempting to remedy the situation by asking him out. Attempting may be too strong of a word. He sighs again, running a hand through his hair and tugging because there’s really nothing else he can do. He wishes Derek would ask him out, but that’s unlikely to happen in the next century; the dude’s got a serious inferiority complex, and flipped the fuck out when Stiles kissed him the first time. Granted, the first time had been after a really bad scrape with a group of shapeshifters, when both Derek and Stiles had barely escaped with their lives. Derek was patching him up (he had gotten a few nasty scratches and some painful bruises for his efforts) with such blind focus, his entire body tight with worry and maybe it had been the adrenaline or something, but Stiles had finally given in to the urge to touch. To smooth away the worry and pain from his face, to lean in and bring their lips together in a chaste kiss. It was no more than a brief slide of lips, but Derek pulled away with something akin to panic on his face and ran. Yeah, that really pissed Stiles off, but he understood; he was scared too.

The panic was pretty mutual, and they hadn’t ended up talking for a week after that. It had been torturous and irritating to no end; he was tired of Scott’s concerned puppy eyes and Boyd’s raised eyebrows and Erica’s derisive snorts. In retaliation, he thought it would be a great idea to skip the weekly pack meeting, which had resulted in a very angry Derek Hale knocking forcefully on his window and kissing him senseless once he had been let in. And then proceeding to run. Again. That was a month ago, and Stiles is sick of this weird game of will-they-or-won’t-they. It’s awkward and a little hurtful, the way Derek just holds out on him; during pack meetings, he’ll be drinking a soda or something and notice Derek, completely fixated on his mouth. Which is fine. Perfectly fine, actually, because it means that Stiles isn’t alone in this circle of lust. But then Derek refuses to meet his eyes or acknowledge his existence, but sends Scott after Stiles when he tries to skip out on the pack meeting, which is super annoying and unnecessary. So Stiles has his phone open on his desk, his text conversation with Derek (made up entirely of monosyllabic orders and long rambling replies) pulled up. He’s just so… lost. And he can’t even text Scott, because Scott is either with Allison right now or crying over her while listening to Celine Dion. If Stiles told him about his plans to woo and then date Derek Hale, that would definitely not end well. He can’t text Isaac because he’s clueless, can’t text Erica because he would never hear the end of it, and can’t text Lydia because she barely approves of Derek as his friend, let alone his potential something or other. He doesn’t even have Boyd’s number. He lets his head thunk onto his desk, because out of everything that’s happened to him since Scott was turned, this is the weirdest situation he’s ever experienced. His fingers twitch over his phone, and he decides to fuck it all. He’s gonna ask out Derek Hale, a hot, broody werewolf whose ex-girlfriend tortured him and murdered his entire family with fire. He can totally do this. He cracks his knuckles, unlocking his phone and typing out the simplest question he can think of.

_Do you want to go out with me?_

Scratch the last part. Too desperate, right?

_Do you want to go out sometime?_

Too vague, he thinks as he deletes it.

_Hey, you wanna do something?_

“What the fuck, Stilinski?” he mutters out loud, because he is so not smooth.

_You want to go out on a date?_

That’s… not too bad. Maybe he should make it more casual?

_Do you want to go past kissing? Maybe a date?_

Delete, delete, delete, delete. Dear god. Not at all casual.

_So, date?_

Fuck. Why is this so difficult?

_Do you want to go bowling tomorrow?_

Okay, that’s not bad. Not bad at all. Stiles' finger hovers over the send button, hesitant. He can’t bowl for shit, but it’s better than a place like Jungle. Stiles doesn’t know much about Derek’s date preferences, but he would bet all the money he has that a noisy club isn’t really his scene. So he presses send, basically throwing his phone across the room. He already feels twitchy and panicky, and it’s harder to breathe than it was a minute ago. After a minute of hyperventilating at his desk, he feels bile at the back of his throat. Oh god, he’s gonna throw up, this was such a bad idea, jesus fucking christ how did he ever think that he could ask out Derek Hale of all people? Stiles is so human and breakable and Derek has shoved him into walls and kissed him and given him hungry looks, but pushes him away when he gets scared and tries to protect Stiles even when he doesn’t deserve it. Fuck fuck fuck, Stiles is so fucked and he can’t even breathe, the thought of Derek reading it and never responding or even saying no making his chest tighten painfully. God, he’s so stupid, he did not think this through-

His phone beeps, the text tone bright and cheery. Stiles freezes, because it can’t be. It’s gotta be Scott or his dad, right? He stumbles over to his phone, picking it up and looking cautiously at the message flashing on the screen. It’s just a simple “Sure.”, but it makes Stiles heart leap into his throat and he lets out an involuntary whoop. He fist pumps, jumping around like a madman but he doesn’t even care because he’s going on a date. With Derek. A scary wolf-man who could definitely kill him with one finger, who lives in the burnt out shell of his old family home, who’s surprisingly funny and lights Stiles up from the inside out. A man, hot like burning, willing to go out on an awkward bowling date with Stiles. For the rest of the day, Stiles can’t stop smiling like an idiot; his dad raises an eyebrow at dinner when he catches Stiles grinning down at his broccoli.

“Is it Lydia?” Stiles just nods, because he’s unbelievably happy and his dad would probably get out his shotgun and hunt Derek down if he found out about this potential date, which would most likely put a serious damper on any future thing. He spends the rest of the night feeling like he’s floating, and if this is what it’s like for Scott to be with Allison, then Stiles takes back every disparaging thing he’s ever said about their on and off relationship. He’s lying on his bed, going through everything that could possibly go wrong because of this, all the ways that they could seriously hurt each other and destroy whatever they have going for them. Then he decides that nothing else really matters because tomorrow he’s going on a bowling date with Derek Hale. Maybe he’ll kiss him again. Maybe they’ll hold hands or something. The possibilities are fucking endless.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in a rut, so I wrote some cute Sterek stuff. Title taken from Demi Lovato's Neon Lights. Lemme know if you want more of this because I'd like to make it a series. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!


End file.
